Hearstorm
by DeepestBlueOcean
Summary: Stormy night that will change the lives of the rich socialite and the handsome butler,a night they will never forget...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

She stormed out through the door of the mansion, but there was actually a storm raging in her heart, her head was pounding, she was furious and devastated at the same time, and as if the sky heard her she heard her despair the sound of thunder was braking through the air ,the wind was blowing bashing her golden hair. As she reached nervously for her car keys in her purse, his words were echoing in her head. How dare he tell her all those things, she is a Babcock she won't tolerate this.

˝Me marry a butler that is out of the question! ˝ she cried out loud.

When she finally found them her trembling hands dropped them to the ground and as she reached down to get them she looked up and saw her reflection in the cars side mirror ,her eyes were sad and tired, the anger subsided somehow and that was left was a sense of deep pressure in her chest. As she entered the car and sat in the front sit, she desperately tried to hold back tears that were forming in the corner of her dark blue eyes, small rain drops were hitting the wind shield, for a moment distracting from her thoughts entangled with flashes of what happened previous days since all of this mess has started. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to establish the composure to start the car. Rain was getting stronger as she pulled out of the parking lot. A deep sigh escaped her lips and she knew that things will never be the same again, she was living her life behind ,all that she knew for the last twenty years was centered around that house and that familly,but there and then her decision to leave seemed to grow stronger, because of the sense of humiliation she couldn't bare. She will get through this somehow, she is the bitch of Broadway, she never swallows her pride and she is not a soft and weak woman. Although the rain was getting heavier the streets were filled with cars, and she moved slow ,too slow all she wanted was get to the safety of her penthouse and her drinking cabinet ,and wash away the bitterness and forget about everything that just happened.

The rain was hitting her car persistently ,getting stronger and stronger, knocking on the glass, like it was trying to remind her that there is no escape from the horrible truth of his hurtful words that hit a spot in her heart so deep and concealed from others, many of them thought that she didn't even have one ,but he knew, he knew her too well. She couldn't hide from his piercing sky blue eyes, he saw right through her facade, knew all of her fears . He knew the truth that she was terrified of staying alone, wishing for affection, intimacy that she somehow she wasn't capable for but still secretly longed for.

She could hear the voices fighting in her mind.

˝Wondering what might have been...¨

¨Babcocks don't mix with the help!˝ -her mother's voice piercing through her ears .

˝Marry me...˝ his desperate whispers.

¨We marry our own kind!¨ -cold, demanding voice of her mother reminding her of her stature once again.

Tears she was holding back for so long flow down her face blurring her vision causing her to sob without control, and in that moment she totally lost the awareness of where she was, in her steel cage that it seemed on which the heavy rain was crashing. She felt so lost that she didn't notice the car in front of her slowing due to the traffic jam that formed in front of them. In the last moment trying to avoid crushing to the back of that car, she tried to stair to the side sliding across the now filled with water road only to face the shocked passengers of the car form the opposite lane.

As she was sliding with her car across the water dumped highway trying to avoid collision , time seemed to slow down, and scenes form her life rewind in her mind, and it wasn't her business success, high society parties that she saw, there were moments from her lonely childhood, all the unhappy holidays ,the coldness of her family house, the premiere of the first play she produced with Maxwell, which was a complete disaster and light blue eyes of certain butler looking at her lovingly...

˝Niles !˝-she shouted as she was heading without control towards a tree closing her tired eyelids surrendering to her fate...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews ,they made my day :D**

Niles was angry,very to say the head was pounding,

his ears ringing, earlobes gone completely red.

Yes,he was suffering from a severe case of ˝Niles furiosa syndrome˝ as a certain nanny used to call it ,

a state that only the uptown blonde could , it was bad ,and it was not going away anytime soon.

He rushed up the stairs straight to his room, slamming the door behind him.

He ran his fingers nervously through his hair trying to control his breath and

calm down.

It was over finally over,never ending game that they played and now it his

departure was inevitable.

He opened his closet and started throwing clothes into the suitcase he pulled out earlier.

All of sudden a deep feeling of sadness overcame our favorite butler,the sight of his

suitcase,made him let out a deep sigh,and it was almost a tragic sight after all,

20 years of his life in the mansion fit in one suitcase.

He sat down on the side of his bed,still struken by this realisation,the anger has

subsided and he was feeling defeated by this terrible situation,he didn't want to

leave,he loved his life,although he nagged constantly about it,and now the blond

has ruined everything.

Maybe his best friend was right and he has gone mad,one thing he was sure of is

that he had lost his mind and heart to this rached women and he was lost.

If only he hadn't proposed to her that night ,again,but he has lost all control when it

came to her,and became overpowered with these feelings and blurbed it all out just

like a little boy.

He was going insane,insanly in love with her and now as if she had trown a bomb on

his life everything was destroyed and he had lost everything,his job,his friends and

worst of all any chance he had of melting her heart made of ice.

How could all of this had happened,he knew he hated her at the begining ,in fact he

was sure of it,but even then,from the first time he layed his eyes on her, ,there was

a powerfull force that atracted him to her,it was electrical,magnetic,and soon she

became his obsession.

At first he thought it was her vanity and cruelty that made him hate her,but over the

years he came to realise that under that ice was a women that he feel deeply in love

with,a mystery he was eagere to discover for he rest of his days,but now all the

chances of that ever happening were forever.

He grabed his face with his trembeling hands,it felt like his head was about to

explode,and with last of his strainght he got up ,put his suitcase a side ,changed his

clothes and layed down in his bad,staring at the was going to be a long night.

Nothing will ever be the same.

He sighed again,and turned to his side,hoping that he would get few hours of sleep,

a long day was ahead of him and he needed all of his strainght to go on with his life,

one day at a time.

He could feel his eyes filling up with tears but he managed to stop them from roling

down his desperately tryed to keep his eyes closed,but all could see was

countinus replay of the things that happened the last couple of days,he tryed so

hard to impress the rich erress but it was all in vain,she will never be able to

over look their class difference and look at him as a men,flesh and blooded man

that adored her.

He was sure she felt something for him,the passion they shared when they kissed ,

moments of tenderness between them after they were apart,he was convinced

that she was not indiferent towards him but her mind was made up.

Yes,Fran was right, he rushed things up by proposing ,but maybe it was

for the better, he tryed to comfort himself,at least now he knew where he stood,

she didn't want him and that was it.

He was tossing and turning in his bed and it was obvious that he will not fall a sleep.

He got up and decide to have a drink of water,his mouth was dry,and that was an

escuse enough for his to leave his sheets...

Niles was trying to be as queit as possible to get down the stairs and into the kitchen

a place his was most comftorable with.

As he filled one of the glasses with water from the fridge and sat down to drink he

looked around ,memories were floding his mind,all the funny ,wonderfull and sad

momnets heshared with the family,Sara,what a beutiful soul she was,Max his life

long friend,the children,he loved them loke they were his own,his best friend the one

and only Flushing Queens nanny,the fun thay had,she knew all of his secrets...

Oh,he was going to miss them all so much,but most of all he was going to miss

the lapsious blond that have drawn him to insanity.

As he finished second glass of water,he realised that he needed something stronger to

make him calm again and then he rememberd Max´s drinking cabinet,it was in

his got up from the chair with difficulty,his body was drained out heavy and tired,but his mind was rasing,his eyes were still burning.

He went through the kitchen door into the living room,still the memories were filling

his mind,he knew every pat of this house by heart,and every corner ,every object

held a memory,and he was leaving it all behind.

He felt a heavy load on his his chest that made him sigh again,he wave his head,trying to chase the images away as he rushed to the office.

The house was in darkness,he tryed to be as quiet as possible .Finally he reached the

office and reached imidiatelly for the cabinet,puring an entire glass of

scotch into his dry throught,trying desperately not to think about all of the bantering

that went on in this room between them,all the pranks he pulled on her,the insults,her laughter...

And then he pured another glass down his throught,and that seemed to do the trick,he was slowly begining to feel the numbness comming over he looked behind the desk the green love seat,her love seat, and his body that he lost all control of,took him to the green couthch and he sat could feel her presence although she wasn't obviously there,he could almost see her,his hand reached for the corner where she always sat and he caressed the green leather with his eyes closed and now wet with tears that have finally escaped them.

He missed her terribly already.

The devastated butler wiped the tears from his wrinkeld cheeks with his other hand when suddnelly he felt a sharp pain in his heart,he lost his breath and terrible thought blased through his mind.

˝Miss Babcock!¨-it ecaped his lips,he was sure that something happend to her and horific

sense of fear over came him.

Suddnely the door of terasse got slamed by the wind that was raging outside and sound of thunder broke through the saw flashes blazing acrross the dark sky,and then he

realised that the mild rain that started that eveinig turned into a storm.

˝Where is she and what has happened to her?˝- he whispered as he stared at the rain that was hitting the window glasses...


	3. Chapter 3

C.C. opened her eyes and found herself standing on the side of the road and she had no idea where she was and how she got there.

She couldn't feel the rain drops hitting her skin ,her body was numb.

Even though she should have be panicking by now, she felt oddly calm,just observing a strange scene developing across the road.

She could see a man shaking in front of a car that crashed into a tree,smoke still coming out from the engine.

He was holding his head with his hands, still in disbelief,totally unaware of the women standing next to him urging him to get away from the car as she tried to pull him away.

Although it was raining heavily,and it was dark few more cars stopped and people were rushing towards the confused couple.

Sudenally the sound of the siren of the arriving ambulance broke through the air

as the rotating lights cut through the darkness of the rainy night.

˝Someone is still in that car!˝-she shouted trying to catch her breath.

In that moment flashes of her sliding of the road and heading towards the tree flew through her mind.

˝That is my car!˝-she screamed,as she recognised her BMW that was burning,

but no one was there to hear her desperate cries

beside a figure that was approaching her gracefully dressed in white.

She noticed it although still taken by the realisation of her car crash,the slim siluete looked

familiar and it seemed it glowed in the darkness of the night.

˝Hello C.C.˝-she heard a familiar voice as her eyes winded in wonder.

**I am sorry it took me so long to continue this story,this chapter is kind of short but I hope you like and review of course :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The devastated butler was sitting on the green couch for ages it seemed ,feeling hopeless and lost.

The storm was raging outside and finally he gathered the last bitts of his strength and headed back to his room,convincing himself that all of his fears were unrealistic and that he was just egsosted from the ordeal that he went through this evening and that she was safe and sound at her penthouse and most definitely not thinking of him,or what was more likely blaming him for ruining her evening as she cursed him while drowning herself in the thought of him will be gone from her mind as soon as the hangover headache she is surely going to endure for a couple of hours the next morning disapetes.

That is all that he was to her ,a small distraction from her daily bothersome activities,and the bantering they shared only spiced up her daily routine and that was will soon get on with her life like he never had existed and her quest for rich ,socialite husband will continue,and what he was mostly afraid of is that she will eventually be successful in finding one,just to prove him wrong.

He sighed deeply as he entered his room,that seemed more like a prison cell,cold and empty,and only reminded him of his unbearable loneliness and there and then decided to chase the beautiful blond from his thoughts forever.

He crushed his broken tired body into the bed, alcohol did the trick,he was finally feeling just as sleep was falling onto his heavy eyelashes he heard a quiet knock on the door.

˝Niles...Niles..˝ he heard the nasal voice ˝Nyeeeles...

˝What is it!? he almost screamed at Fran as he opened the door.

˝No ,I will get you no tea,hot chocolate... or whatever came into your mind or stomach..˝

˝But,Niles...˝

˝And I don't care what your mother said,or what your friend Val did...˝

˝I am no longer employed here he was yelling at Fran,already feeling guilty of taking it all on her...˝

˝Niles! Just shut up and listen!˝- she shouted at him.

˝Miss Babcock has been in a car accident!˝

The words pierced through his mind and his heart stooped.

˝Oh,my God...˝-He whispered as Fran took the shocked butler into her arms...


	5. Chapter 5

˝Sa...Sa..rah...˝- she whispered,her voice trembling.

˝Is that you...?! No, ...this can't be... -C.C. was shaking her head-˝...happening...˝

˝You are supposed to be...˝

˝Dead?¨- the women smiled.

C.C. was in shock,to say the least,the thin figure that was standing in front of her looked like and talked like Maxwell's wife ,but that could not be true ,the socialite thought.

˝This must be some kind of dream...yes that must be it...this is a dream and not a very good one ...but still a dream...˝ -the blonde was trying to make sense of what was happening,talking to herself.

˝That is my friend C.C. alright,always with her both feet on the ground,I can't believe you remembered my name,by the way˝-the women giggled.

˝What do you mean,I remembered your name!˝-socialite argued-˝Of course I know your name!˝- C.C .was already annoyed.

˝Yes,of course you do...˝-she smiled-˝you look awful by the way˝

˝Well ,you would look awful too if you have been...˝-she was fixing her messed up hair.

˝In a car accident?˝

˝You mean to say...that ...I...I ...am ...in that car?! ˝- C .C. pointed at the burning car across the road with her trembling hand.

˝You tell me?˝- Sara shrugged ,with her palms opened.

˝This can not be real...¨-she shivered.

The rich socialite was staring at the scene of the car crash with her mouth opened in complete shock,still trying to comprehend what was happening.

She could see the crowd of people gathering around the car,blazing with flames,as the paramedics that arrived were trying to put out the fire.

The rotating lights were braking through the darkness of the night as the people were standing in silence,observing the rescuers every move

The tension was visible on there faces as they feared for the faith of the complete stranger trapped in the smashed car.

They were holding their breath in the anticipation of the outcome of this event that came into their lives suddenly,reminding them of the fragility of their own lives,and in that moment they have forgotten al of their patty worries,appointments they were already late for,their families waiting for them at home...

Standing in the rain in complete silence,every single person that was there was aware of the importance of that moment,and felt humbled .

Everyone caught their breath as the paramedics dragged out a broken body of a women,covered in blood,her blonde hair put her on the stretcher trying to revive her .

On the opposite side of the road C.C. stood motionless ,the rain was pouring down ,but she didn't feel it.

Her mind was blank,not able to understand what was happening.

Everything became a blur when a sharp pain in her chest hit her ,and she became dizzy.

In that moment C.C. felt the strength leaving her body and then she surrendered to the feeling of complete hopelessness that came over her,

she closed her tired eyes and wished she would wake up from this terrible nightmare.

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and support.I hope you like this chapter and please don't hesitate to leave a comment about what you think about it :)**


End file.
